


I've Been Thinking

by 6Rose9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, should i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Rose9/pseuds/6Rose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need help</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Thinking

I've been thinking about writing another Carl Grimes/Harry Potter story but with multiple chapters, but I don't know if I should. Please comment with thoughts and suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it XD  
Also, if you have plot ideas, and you don't mind me using them, let me know.


End file.
